Lost
by GhostGirl51
Summary: In New York City, Mary-Jane and Peter are happily married. In Amity Park, Ohio Danny Fenton, the famas Halfa, just lost everything. Mary-Jane and Peter end up adopting Danny. Will they help Danny cope with what just happened? After PP. fist crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so **** edited this for me (THANK YOU) I would of uploaded this earyer but I haven't gotten to it yet  
**

**so here you go  
**

I ran down the street toward the flashing lights there were cops, fire engines and ambulance present out side of my house. I didn't know what was going on but I had to find out. My legs screamed for me to stop as I rounded the corner, but I ignored them for something more pressing and ran faster dread building up inside me.

I reached the scene in record time. I freeze in shock and horror for before me were the people I once knew and loved, lying on the cold wet ground unmoving.

Dead.

They where all dead.

My caring mom, my goofy dad, my intelligent sister Jazz, my beloved girlfriend Sam, my techno-geek best friend Tucker, and my sometimes friend/enemy Valerie. They were all gone.

I slowly felt myself start to shake with denial. I felt the lump forming in my throat, I tried to stop it from consuming me but I couldn't at the moment. Hot tears flowed down my pale face, clouding my ice blue eyes. People are talking around me, trying to get my attention but I ignore them hoping they would just go away. I didn't need this right now, not when the bodies of my loved ones were laying right in front of me.

A strong hand grasps my shoulder and gently pulls me away guiding me to a car. I get into the car mechanically not really knowing what I was doing at all still in shock. The car door shuts like the last nail in a coffin and the door on the driver's side opens to let in the driver. I soon realize I'm in a police car. The first thing was to panic but I don't panic for I was the super hero Danny Phantom, I needed to stay calm and collected. So I sit there quietly. The officer that owned the car got into the automobile, shuts the door, and starts driving to the police station at a depressing pace. I sway with the car absentminded of the things happening around me. Tears still stream down my face, I whip them away harshly chiding myself saying that a hero like myself shouldn't cry but they kept coming.

We arrive at the police station and I got out of the car. I fallowed the Officer into the station and he sits me down with out a word. There was silence for a few minutes for he was collection his thoughts, then he starts explaining to me what happened the horrible afternoon. He told me that a serial killer shot my friends and family, but they had caught and arrested the killer in the hour of the murder. The man informed him that his parents were in the front yard with Sam and Tucker while Valerie just happened to be walking by his house. I sat there soaking up the things this Officer was telling me. I bury my head into my hands and start sobbing uncontrollably letting the dam that he was holding back release.

'I can't cry I have to be strong. I saved the world; I can't cry I have to be strong.' I thought brokenly.

I try to stop but the tears keep coming. Then the Officer said I was to young to be on my own and that I had to be adopted. He also said I didn't have to wait long because there was a nice family in New York City who where willing to adopt me with no questions asked. He told me that their names where Mary-Jane and Peter Parker. Then the Officer tells me that I'll be taking a plane ride first thing in the morning to New York and meeting my adoptive parents. He gets up and I continue to cry, all of this was moving so fast that he couldn't help but cry some more. Images of my dead family, friends, and girlfriend replay in my mind. I couldn't help but wonder after a while what Peter and Mary-Jane would be like, but all I know is that they would never be or replace my real parents. I continue to cry till I fell asleep in the station.

**He is chapter one, I'm working on chapter two right now so enjoy. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this toke so long to update I wasnt expecting to get so many reviews and stuff. Thanks Y'all for that! So here is chapter two, its kinda short and I'm sorry about that. Read and Review! **

**~GG  
**

Peter P.O.V

"M-J are you sure about this?" I ask my newly wed wife, Mary-Jane A.K.A M-J.

You see, I'm Peter Parker.

I'm also Spiderman.

We also just adopted a fifteen-year-old boy, named Danny Fenton, who just lost his Family and his friends. Not to mention he's Danny Phantom, the half ghost hybrid who save the whole entire world from the diasteroid.

"Yes I'm sure Peter" M-J says. We where currently in the airport waiting for Danny's plane to get in. I feel bad for him, he lost pretty much everything. I know how he feels. I lost my parents and my Uncle Ben.

"Yes, I'm sure Peter."

"But the kid just lost everything"

"I know that, but since we can't have kids we have to adopt. Plus you'll understand him"

"True, but still"

"No buts. Here, I think the plan just arrived. Peter hold up this sigh" M-J hands me a white sigh with the words 'Danny Fenton' written in big black letters. People start filing off the plane. A boy walks out. He has jet black hair was messy, he had a purple backpack shagging off one of his shoulders, he wore a white and red shirt and blue baggy jeans, his eyes where puffy most likely from crying, there was bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he was really skinny. The boy looks around and spots our sigh and us and walks towards us.

"That must be him." M-J says. The boy walks up to us.

"I'm Danny Fenton," He said. He sounded tired.

"I'm Mary-Jane. But you can call me M-J if you want" M-J stuck her hand for him to shake. Danny grabbed her hand. They let go, and M-J turned to me.

"This is Peter, my husband" I kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand his shoulder.

"Danny," I started "I know I will never replace your father. I know how you feel. I grew up with one. I lived with my aunt and uncial. My uncial was murdered, just like your family, and I watched him die in my arms. I will try my best to be a good enough father to you as I can." I pull Danny into a hug, I fell his shoulders shake a little. I let go and we grab Danny's bags and head to the car.

Danny fell asleep on the way home. Once we got back the house I lifted Danny up, while M-J grabbed his bags, and brote him into his room and lied him in his bed to sleep.

**Once again I'm sorry its so short, hope you enjoyed it please review! See ya next time **

**~GG  
**


End file.
